dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 7
* Dirk Svenson Locations: * ** * Rodney Stark's sub-surface airbase, at or near the North Pole Vehicles: * the Red Star, Rodney Stark's cargo ship * six stolen USAAF 2-engine bombers * hundreds of copies of these bombers | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , his horse * Sheriff Mutely Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Carol Braddock Locations: * Western United States, 19th Century | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mister Hogan * Daniel Doom Antagonists: * Steel Brody Other Characters: * Gail Benson Locations: * Moon Island Items: * Vehicles: * Brian Boru II | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eve Corby Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Admiral Corby * Zambo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Antagonists: * Dr. Steck * Steve Other Characters: * Frank Haggart * Monroe Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Maxinya (means "heaven woman") * Jappa, a jaguar Antagonists: * Okoru Other Characters: * Mister Carey * Mrs. Carey Locations: * deep in the Brazilian jungle Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Carl Brand * Tommy Locations: * Honor Brand Pictures studio, Hollywood, California Items: * Vehicles: * Ibis's sleek roadster, later changed into a super-streamlined airplane | Notes = * "The Squadron of Doom" is reprinted in . * It is not clear what steps were taken by Captain Marvel, after Rodney Stark's death, to defeat the remaining hundreds of planes. (The art shows never more than six planes at any one time, almost all of which are destroyed in one panel, but the caption says there are hundreds of planes.) It's also not clear what becomes of all of the supposedly-invulnerable pliestocene men, or how many of them there were. None are ever seen again. * Dirk Svenson planted a time-bomb on Billy Batson's rented airplane, and was apparently still at large at story's end. * At one point while Captain Marvel is scouting Stark's base, the six stolen army bombers vanish right before his eyes. This is never explained. * The origin of Doctor Voodoo is revealed in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel at DCU Guide * Dan Dare at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey at Wikipedia * Marvel Family at Toonopedia * Shazam at Wikipedia * Shazam at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Whiz Comics #7 entire issue }}